


Kicked

by Juli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samzilla strikes again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 5, 2007

It was the sound that woke Sam. Even though it was only a soft thump, it was enough to bring him out of a deep sleep. Sam blinked his eyes open, instinctively reaching for his brother, but Dean's side of the bed was empty.

"Dean?"

Sam heard a soft groan and then the welcome sound of his brother's voice.

"Down here, Sammy."

Crawling over to the edge of the mattress, Sam peered over the side. There was Dean, sprawled out on the floor, an expression of irritation on his face.

"What're you doin' down there, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Funny you should ask," Dean grumbled. "Since it's your fault."

Sam yawned hugely. "What d'you mean?"

"You, Samzilla, take up more space on the bed than you should," Dean retorted. "It's like sharing a mattress with twenty miles of arms and legs. You kicked my ass off."

It wasn't the smartest of ideas, but Sam couldn't help but smile. Dean was just so damn cute when he was angry and pouting, especially when he had a serious case of bed head.

"You think that's funny?" Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared up at his brother.

"No, no," Sam denied quickly. He reached a hand down towards his brother. "C'mon, I'll help you up."

Dean made a show of curling up on the floor. "I dunno. Looks like I'm safer down here."

Sam stifled a groan. Of all the times for Dean to choose to get pissy, it had to be in the middle of the night.

"Please, Dean. I promise I won't kick you off again," Sam cajoled.

Dean snorted. "And how do you plan on keeping that promise, Skippy? You'll be asleep."

"Yeah, but it'll be different this time," Sam grinned, knowing he had the one argument that would sway his brother. "This time, you'll be sleeping on top of me. You'll have all the room in the world."

Dean blinked and Sam could practically see the heat building in those green eyes. "Well, all righty then."

He accepted Sam's hand up and soon the brothers were situated on the bed. Dean was indeed pillowed on top of Sam's body, his warmth seeping into Sam's skin.

Oddly enough, though, the brothers found that they were no longer sleepy. Lucky for them, they found a way to pass the time. Dean ended up underneath Sam before the night was over, but he didn't complain about it at all.

~the end~


End file.
